


It's a Bad Idea

by sexycazzy



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Tony goes to Gibbs to explain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTES:** Slight spoiler for end of Season 13 - (an alternative ending.) for [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)**ncis_drabble** 's Challenge 509: 'bad'  
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time. Unbeta - sorry for any mispelling etc

It's a Bad Idea

Gibbs heard footsteps coming down on the stairs and knew who it was - Tony.

“Wanted to explain why I decided to leave and say goodbye,” Tony stood at the last step, unsure of himself.

Gibbs looked up from the workbench and shook his head.

“No explanation needed,” he said quietly.

“I didn’t want to leave without you knowing why,” Tony took a long sigh of tiredness.

”You remember asking me what I wanted a few months ago?"

“I remember,” Gibbs nodded. “You think you know now?”

“Back then, I was at a crossroad. I was going to stay with Ziva in Irasel. Thought she loved me,” Tony avoided answering Gibbs’ question, instead he tried to explain. “But she pushed for me to leave. I didn’t understand then and still don’t.”

Tony rubbed the left cheek with a hand.

“Then Tali came into my life. She is everything to me.”

“When I saw Kelly after she was born, I knew then that she was my everything,” Gibbs said quietly.

Tony was surprised at the mention of Kelly, as far as he knew, Gibbs has never talked about Kelly to him or anyone else.

They stood in comfortable silence, each thinking about their daughters for a few minutes until Tony spoke.

"Thinking of taking her to Israel, look for answers. Then I'm going to take her to Paris. Ziva used to love Paris.”

Gibbs nodded.

"Then what?"

"Then maybe travel the world with Tali?" Tony shrugged.

"Israel and Paris sounds good,” Gibbs agreed, “But leaving NCIS?"

Tony shook his head, in denial.

“I need to be a father to her, I need to be there for Tali. I don't want to be like my father.”

“I understand,” Gibbs walked over to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You leaving NCIS...it’s a bad idea,” Gibbs told him, causing Tony to protest.

“Wait,” Gibbs put a hand up, stopping Tony in his protesting.

“I’m going to retire at end of next month,” Gibbs said, out of the blue.

“Wh…what?” Tony was lost for words.

"It's time," Gibbs shrugged. "Vance asked me to be an instructor at FLETC part-time, and I accepted."

“But what that has got to do with me?” Tony asked, confused.

“It gives you some time with your girl,” Gibbs paused.

“So I take Tali to Irasel and Paris, as planned, but then what?” Tony pressed on, in a daze.

“Got the idea that I would look after Tali,” Gibbs answered and Tony opened his mouth then closed it quickly as Gibbs continued, “While you would take over the MCRT."

"WHAT?" Tony almost shouted.

"You done a good job when I was in Mexico," Gibbs told him.

"You..never...said.." Tony spluttered.

“Should’ve never demoted you at all," Gibbs sighed. "It's time to change that."

Tony stared at Gibbs, stunned, for a few moments, before slowly smiling.

"I like the idea."

~ fin ~


End file.
